Rebooted: Shinigami Style
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: Set in present day, Toshiro made a bet with a girl that he met on an online RPG. With one month to figure out each others' identities, the clock is ticking. And possibly love is blossoming.
1. The Bet

**BATTLE ARENA**

**Hyorinmaru strikes with a QUICK FIST against Hollow Spawn. **

**Hollow Spawn loses thirty HP. **

**Hollow Spawn blasts CERO at Hyorinmaru. **

**CERO is DODGED by Hyorinmaru. **

**Tobiume uses HADO #4: BYAKURAI against Hollow Spawn. **

**Hollow Spawn loses fifty HP. **

**Hollow Spawn fires HELL FIRE at Tobiume. **

**Tobiume loses ten HP. **

**Hyorinmaru uses BAKUDO #61: RIKUJOKORO on Hollow Spawn. **

**Hollow Spawn is bound by Hyorinmaru.**

**Tobiume uses HADO #90: KUROHITSUGI against Hollow Spawn.**

**Hollow Spawn is DEFEATED by TOBIUME and HYORINMARU. **

**Collect reward? ** **OR ** **Take nothing. **

Toshiro really wasn't one to play RPG at home all day, but he had recently met a nice girl, whom he believed went to school with him. She was kind, and seemed very good at being clumsy. That made him nearly laugh aloud sometimes when she would complain about her horrible day. He of course, was more steady of his feet, and therefore had nothing much to tell her. His teal eyes followed the white mouse as he clicked on 'collect reward'.

**REWARD COLLECTED. ITEMS: **

50 XP

40 HP

Lesser Healing Potion

White Haori

Greater Mana Potion

He waited for 'Tobiume' to enter the chat room that he had invited her to. She was...something else. He liked that about her. Of course, he had to constantly scold himself for nearly asking her personal information. That was private stuff, and when she was ready to tell him, she was ready. He'd just have to wait. After half an hour of waiting, he finally became impaitient and was about to close the program when a message finally came from her.

**CHATROOM: **

**Tobiume: Sorry, I had to go eat some dinner with my grandmother. **

**Hyorinmaru: ...And why didn't you tell me before? **

**Tobiume: Mou, I didn't want to get in trouble. Grandma knows how much I love to play SOUL SOCIETY SHINIGAMI. **

**Hyorinmaru: Makes me lucky...I eat when I want and do whatever I want when I want to. **

**Tobiume: ...You aren't lonely? Just being at home by yourself all the time? **

**Hyorinmaru: How do you know that I live alone in the first place? **

**Tobiume: I don't. I was just guessing. Gosh, you're so mean. **

**Hyorinmaru: Whatever, baka. It's already a bit late. Do you want to keep playing or head straight to bed? **

Toshiro was indeed right. It was already nine thirty, and he had to go to school tomorrow. It was already near summer, and he didn't know if Tobiume still had school or not. She didn't reveal it though; probably because he never bothered to ask her. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. They'd already been at this for about two hours, Toshiro made it a point to eat before that so he didn't have any interruptions.

**Tobiume: It depends...do you want to? I have school tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure that my sensei would be mad if I fell asleep in class. Again. **

**Hyorinmaru: I have school tomorrow too. It doesn't really matter, but I think that we should head to bed. I'm pretty tired, and I have a quiz tomorrow. **

**Tobiume: Okay, then. Goodnight, Rin-chan! **

**Hyorinmaru: Don't call me that, I have a real name you know. **

**Tobiume: Then why don't you tell me? I'll stop calling you that if you tell me. **

Her actions reminded Hitsugaya of Momo. But Momo wasn't into RPG or any video games of the sort, which automatically ruled her out. Toshiro didn't think that she knew who he was, and he was worried that she was a stalker or something. Assuming that Tobiume was a girl at all. He didn't need any more stalkers. Toshiro shuddered at his fangirls. They were so horrible and were eager to grab onto him or even get close. He didn't have a heart to yell at them. Then again, he was just afraid of getting in trouble. This school thing would eventually pay off and get him a good job somewhere, he didn't need any violence listed on his profile.

**Hyorinmaru: What if you're a stalker or something? I don't want you coming to my house. Anyway, it's more polite when a person introduces themselves first before asking the other their name. **

**Tobiume: Fine, then you'll have to stick with Rin-chan. Or...we could make a bet. **

**Hyorinmaru: ...What kind of bet?**

**Tobiume: One month. One month to figure out each other's identities. **

**Hyorinmaru: So, what happens if we lose? **

**Tobiume: I don't know. The winner has to reveal their name and decide a punishment for the loser. **

**Hyorinmaru: How can we do that if we don't live in the same town, or even go to the same school? **

**Tobiume: Who says that we do? **

**Hyorinmaru: Fine. But since you're obviously not going to figure it out on your own, we each get a hint. Three hints each week, and on the final week, we make our guesses. Deal? **

**Tobiume: Why are you always assuming that I'm stupid? I'm going to pummel you in this bet. Fine, deal. *shakes hand* **

**Hyorinmaru: *shakes hand* Good, then one month. See you then...Tobiume. **

**Tobiume: See you. **

**BOTH USERS OF THIS CHATROOM ARE OFFLINE. **

Toshiro seemed a bit bewildered. There were tons of possibilites of who 'Tobiume' could be. And he only had one month to do it! Then again, the same rules applied to her as well. He laid in his bed, and thought about who this mysterious girl was. Whether or not, this bet seemed quite fun to him. And he went to sleep with a smile on his normally scowling face.


	2. The Clock is Ticking

**BATTLE ARENA**

**Hyorinmaru uses HADO #31: SHAKKAHO against Arrancar. **

**Arrancar loses forty HP. **

**Tobiume uses BAKUDO #9: GEKI against Arrancar. **

**Arrancar is bound by Tobiume. **

**Arrancar attempts CERO. **

**CERO is restrained by BAKUDO #9: GEKI placed by Tobiume. **

**Hyorinmaru uses RYUSENKA against Arrancar. **

**Arrancar is defeated by TOBIUME and HYORINMARU. **

**Collect reward? OR Take nothing. **

It had been one week and Toshiro still hadn't gotten any much closer to figuring out who Tobiume was. He was also sure that she hadn't either. Today was their first day on revealing one clue to each other; the white haired boy hoped that he could interpret her clue before she found out anything worth his identity.

He invited her to the chat room instead of collecting the reward. He could always take out another Arrancar later, but getting the clue was more important.

**CHATROOM: **

**Hyorinmaru: You said that we would give each other a clue today...so how is this going to work? **

**Tobiume: I don't know, we ask a question, but nothing too obvious, and then get an answer. How about that? **

**Hyorinmaru: Fine, that sounds better than what I was thinking of in the first place. **

**Tobiume: So...I go first then? **

**Hyorinmaru: Of course, baka. Ladies first, assuming you're a lady at all. **

**Tobiume: You're so mean. Fine, what's you're favorite color? **

**Hyorinmaru: That's a bad question, but fine. Teal. **

**Tobiume: How is it a bad question? It's as good as any other question. Unless you can come up with something better. **

**Hyorinmaru: I can, and I'll prove it. Which city do you live in? **

**Tobiume: Hey! I thought that I said nothing obvious! **

**Hyorinmaru: It's not. You hinted that you lived in the same town as me, which makes me think that we know each other. Unless you're a stalker. **

**Tobiume: But I'm not! You're just being mean to me on purpose! **

**Hyorinmaru: Would you answer the damn question already? I need to get ready for bed. **

**Tobiume: Fine, I live in Rukon, Seiretei. **

**Hyorinmaru: Finally we're getting somewhere. That narrows it down a lot. Thanks for the hint, I'll be going now. **

**Tobiume: Wait a minute! No goodbyes or anything? **

**Hyorinmaru: Nope. **

**Tobiume: You're ruder than I thought! **

**Hyorinmaru is now OFFLINE. **

Momo was infuriated and simply shut down her computer without closing the program. She didn't think that Hyorinmaru would be so rude! But now that she thought about it, it reminded her a lot of Toshiro. But then again, Toshiro never really was one for 'fun'.

She laid in bed and thought of everything that she learned about Hyorinmaru today. He liked the color teal, lived in the same town as her, and lived alone. And they possibly went to the same school! But now wasn't the time for these thoughts. She had to go to school tomorrow. Her eyes shut and she drifted off into a wonderland of dreams.

**Noted to Readers: **

Oh my gosh! I didn't think that this story would get SO many reviews! Thanks, guys! They'll find out about each other soon. In the next chapter, Toshiro has a guess on who Tobiume is. And Momo will just be Momo. Thanks for reading!


	3. School Days

Toshiro heard a faint beeping sound, but decided to ignore it. He was dreaming. Everything around him was covered in a land of snow and ice. He saw someone, far away, but surely there. He felt his feet dig into the snow, but he didn't get any closer to this person. He tried calling out to them, but found his voice drowned out by the raging winds. He reached out a hand, grabbed her shoulder, and saw her turn around. Then...he woke up.

He was angry at himself. Maybe his dream was trying to get him to interpret who Tobiume was. And so far, he knew practically nothing about her. Excluding the fact that they lived in the same town. Maybe her personality was a hint? He quickly dismissed the thought. The only person that he could think of that lived in Rukon, was Momo. Toshiro sighed and hauled himself out of bed. He better get to school on time, otherwise he was in for the killing.

**Meanwhile... **

"Momo! Momo-chan! Wake up, it's time for school!" She heard her grandmother calling her, but was in a wonderful dream. Peach trees and the smell of autumn. It was so calming and nice. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned around, but he disappeared. And from the corner of her eye, she saw a winter-wonderland, fading. Before she could get a grip on who the person was, the floor under her cracked, and she fell into the never-ending darkness.

Someone grabbed her wrist, and she looked up at his worried face, which was blurred and clearing, but then...she woke up. Momo's breath was a bit ragged and she calmed herself with the familiarities of her room. Hyorinmaru...who was he?

"Momo! Wake up! Come down for breakfast right now!" The peach girl rushed downstairs to see a platter of fruit tart. Peach fruit tart. She quickly reached for a piece when her grandmother slapped her hand away.

"You didn't brush your teeth." Granny said, but with a small smile on her face.

"Oh! Whoops!" She rushed back upstairs and quickly spread toothpaste on her brush before jamming it onto her teeth and scrubbed away all the grime and horrid morning breath.

**At school...**

Toshiro had to drag himself up the large hill. His school was placed on a hill, the tallest in all of Rukon. That highly bothered him, but the girls that walked up always said that it was a good workout. Whatever. He had his bag tossed over his shoulder and wore the school uniform loosely. It was a hot day, and he was hoping that they wouldn't have Phys Ed. He clambered into his seat and waited for first period to start. Now was a good time to have a guess or two on who Tobiume was. He saw Matsumoto walk in.

She had a personality a bit like Mo-he coughed, like Tobiume. They were both a bit scatterbrained and had a were both fairly close to him. Then again, Matsumoto preferred to have alcohol. She wasn't twenty-one, but she always went out for parties. With lots and lots of alcohol. That bothered Toshiro a lot because she always asked him to do her homework. Scratch that. She always stuffed her homework in his bag before flaunting off to one of her parties.

"Shiro-chan!" He heard a person call which interrupted his thoughts. "Shiro-chan!"

"What do you want now? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Momo's hazel-colored eyes feigned disappointment.

"Aw...but Shiro! You're not doing anything but staring out the window! You can't be busy!" Toshiro sighed and looked her in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" He asked plainly. Momo was caught by surprise. How did he know that she had other things on her mind? Then again, they knew each other quite well, since they were childhood friends.

"Mou, why do you always think that there's something wrong with me when there isn't, Shiro-chan?" Before he could answer, the Mr. Kenpachi walked in. Now, you see, Kenpachi was well beyond his teaching years and mostly let the class do whatever they wanted except for being loud. He napped during the whole school day. He wasn't the only lazy teacher though, there was Mr. Kyoraku whom he had seen drinking sake when no one was looking. Toshiro had also heard from Matsumoto that he was at her parties as well. Well, at least the teacher's assistant, Nanao Ise, kept him in line.

"Alright you brats, get on with whatever the hell you do and leave me the fuck alone otherwise I'll snap your neck." And with those words, the day continued.


	4. Guess Who

**BATTLE ARENA**

**Hyorinmaru uses BAKUDO #21: SEKIENTON against Menos Grande. **

**Menos Grande is bound by Hyorinmaru. **

**Tobiume uses HADO #54: HAIEN against Menos Grande. **

**Menos Grande loses seventy HP. **

**Menos Grande attempts COUNTER ATTACK. **

**Hyorinmaru loses forty HP. **

**Hyorinmaru uses RYUSENKA against Menos Grande.**

**Menos Grande is defeated by HYORINMARU and TOBIUME.**

**Collect reward? OR Take nothing. **

Toshiro's mouse hovered over each option. He could go straight to the chat room and leave Tobiume for about five seconds, or he could take the reward. This was a Menos Grande, something that he hadn't encountered in a long time. And not only that, recently a bug had popped up to cause the rewards from Menos Grandes to double. This was worth it. Tobiume was probably doing the same thing. He clicked on the 'collect reward' button and patiently waited for the list to load. He crossed his arms and tapped a finger against his elbow as he waited, humming a song to himself as he did so. Finally, the list loaded.

**REWARD COLLECTED. ITEMS: **

80 HP

75 XP

50 Mana Points

Hollow Mask (x2)

Greater Healing Potion (x2)

Central 46 Notices (Click Here to Read)

Toshiro was flummoxed to why the Global Moderators were suddenly interested in him. He hadn't broken any rules, and didn't even want to fathom if they were to delete his account. Not that he loved the game _that_ much, unlike some people, but then he'd never discover who Tobiume was! It'd drive him crazy just thinking about who she was in the first place. Suddenly a small message appeared at the bottom of the screen as he clicked on the notice.

**Central 46 states that you, Hyorinmaru are worthy of the title: **

**Gotei 13: Captain of Squad 10 **

**Will you accept this role? YES or NO. **

Toshiro was a bit shocked. The Gotei 13 Captains were also Global Moderators but had less control over everything than Central 46. Practically anyone could become a captain if they had earned enough experience points and made each and every battle as quick as possible. Not only that, to become one of the members of Central 46 was hard enough; either you were a previous captain, a creator of the game, or you had played this game for so long and had gathered up so many experience points that you made the rank. Toshiro clicked on the yes, which was flashing green. A new tab popped up, and he was tempted to close it when he saw that it was a ten question quiz and agreement.

The first questions were easy, they read:

How do you achieve a Hollow Mask?How do you defeat an Espada?How many have encountered the Cero Espada?Who is the Cero Espada?What is the Hougyoku?What is the Hougyoku's power?Who originally held the Hougyoku?Who created the Hougyoku?Where is the Hougyoku currently located?

10. Who created the Arrancar army?

As he answered these questions, he found that a few were trick questions, such as number three. Thousands upon thousands had encountered the Cero Espada, but didn't know it until their character was killed by a sudden attack of his released form. His confusion was set as soon as he reached the seventh question. Did they mean who originally held the Hougyoku inside their body, or who _literally_ held the Hougyoku first by hand? That was a difficult question. In less than an hour, he had managed to answer all ten questions with some difficulty. He stretched his arms and glanced at the clock. It was time for bed.

He shuffled into the bathroom and scrubbed his teeth with the toothbrush and rinsed out his mouth. As he was walking back, he thought back on today's events. He had gotten on the Soul Society Shinigami as soon as he had finished homework and was delighted when he found that Tobium-wait…what? Oh crap! He rushed down the hall and fumbled with the keyboard, furiously typing in his username and password. His inbox was stuffed with messages from her.

**CHATROOM**

**June 13, 2011 6:37 PM: **

**Tobiume: Hello? Hyorinmaru? Weren't we going to discuss something today? **

**June 13, 2011 6:58 PM:**

**Tobiume: Are you even there? Did I do something wrong? Hello…? **

**June 13, 2011 7:31 PM: **

**Tobiume: …I'm just going to get off now, see you later. :'(**

**TOBIUME IS OFFLINE.**

He sent a reply to her just in case she decided to get back on in a bit.

**June 13, 2011 8:42 PM: **

**Hyorinmaru: Sorry, Tobiume. I was busy with this quiz I had to take for Central 46. I'm a captain of the Gotei 13 now. I'll talk to you sometime later. We'll discuss the second clue tomorrow. **

He put a smiley face a few seconds later in his haste for good measure.

**Hyorinmaru: :P **

**BOTH USERS OF THIS ROOM ARE OFFLINE.**


End file.
